Comfort
by DriedFrupcakes
Summary: Late at night, Ravio has just finished closing shop when one last customer comes in. Between the two of them, maybe they share more in common than they previously thought. Contains end-game spoilers and RavioxLink.


**AN: This started as a very short drabble and turned into something of a character study. Just another reminder that this story contains spoilers and Ravio/Link, so be warned! Thank you.**

The rather humorous silhouette of a rabbit formed against the back wall of the tiny house, a young man having used what was normally a deadly weapon to light a single lantern.

"Might as well get some use out of the ol' Fire Rod if it isn't being rented out, eh Sheerow?"

His winged companion simply responded with a happy peep and ceased circling above his hood's pointed ears, settling down beside the lamp and relishing in its warmth. Ravio smiled, though the look only lasted on his face for a brief moment.

"Wish I could actually…_use_ it for more than a matchstick…"

Sheerow's head perked up at the sudden crestfallen tone of his master's voice. Why did he say things to make himself feel that way? Rustling his feathers and letting out another chirp he fluttered up to Ravio's hand, still wrapped around the Fire Rod, and gently pecked at his fingers. The purple-clad boy's glazed look disappeared and he giggled, putting the weapon down and nudging Sheerow playfully with his pinky.

"Hey, quit it you! You know I'm ticklish! Besides, these hands need to be in pristine condition for another hard day's work of collecting rupees tomorrow. What will I do if my money-cinching hands are tired by noon huh?"

Ravio pulled his hood down, yawning and scratching his chin before raising his feathered friend to his lips and placing a single kiss on the top of his head.

"Get some rest my friend – I need you at the ready in case of any…ehhh, unfortunate happenings tomorrow in which our possessions need to be reclaimed." He paused and his face twisted for a moment in thought. "Wonder how our Hero is doing anyhow. Been a while since we heard from him hasn't it-"

_CLANG._

From outside the house came a noise that sounded much like something heavy hitting the ground. Ravio and Sheerow shared an incredulous look before the door began to eek open, ever so slowly.

"Woah, quick buddy, put on your sale's beak – we have one more customer for tonight!"

Ravio pulled his hood back up frantically, diving right into his sale's pitch as a hunched form entered the house.

"A warm welcome to you, Mr. Hero! Today's special is the Fire Rod, I'm renting it out at a barg-"

A single, guttural grunt cut him off, the hunched mass walking past the tables displaying their array of weapons and falling to a heap in the farthest corner of the house.

"Eehhh…Mr. Hero?"

"I'm not interested, Ravio."

Ravio glanced at Sheerow again, eyes darting between him and the heap in the corner. _That's a bit abrupt._ The young man shrugged his shoulders and started to turn away, but Sheerow would have none of that. He fluttered around Ravio's head, tugging at his black locks of hair and peeping.

"But he said he wasn't interest-ow, ow! Alright, fine."

Mumbling to himself, the boy walked over to the fallen hero and moved aside some of the many items strewn about on top of him (the heavy shield and flippers giving him particular trouble) before kneeling down beside him awkwardly.

"Uuhh…Mr. Hero?" He gingerly poked a tuft of golden hair. "Are okay?"

A dirt-smeared face turned towards him slowly, the shadows of the dimly lit house further accentuating the disapproving look upon it. Ravio gasped a bit at the trail of dried blood that could faintly be made out on his temple.

"Do you…do you need a mattress? I could rent you a mattress!"

The disapproving look deepened.

"No, I mean I could give you a discount on a mattress? Oh, I'm not good at this, just…what happened?"

A sigh, and silence for a few moments.

"…It's Link." Came a haggard voice, and the bunny-clad boy sighed in relief. "And look, Ravio…thanks. Thanks for asking. But I don't think you'd understand."

Link turned away, and Ravio became acutely more aware that he was shaking slightly. What kind of things had this guy possibly seen, done…? He'd seen him scared, hurt, tired before, but never like this. It reminded him of when he'd had to…

The darker-haired of the two placed his hand on the other's shoulder, his voice suddenly stern.

"Try me buddy."

Link sat up slightly, the previously disapproving look having turned into a scowl.

"This is serious, Ravio. I'm sure you've got a lot of selling to do, and that's your business. I…I have to help the princess. I have to find her. Her, and Rosso, and…Gulley…"

His eyes drifted downward and the scowl upturned into a look of despair.

"It's my responsibility to get them back – these worlds depend on me getting them back. Don't you see? The Blacksmith, his wife, you, the witch. Everybody." Ravio flinched.

A hand, cut and bruised, reached out and grabbed the purple sleeve of his robe. Ravio surprised himself by immediately shoving thoughts about how expensive it might be to have that washed to the back of his mind.

"I've got to do this, for Hyrule…for the Princess. I couldn't make it through the Dark Palace today, and I'm going to have to go back in tomorrow. Do you understand, that…I can't let her down? She trusted me."

Beneath his mask, Ravio went pale. Of course he understood. How could he not?

His silence, however, was mistaken for apathy. Of course he couldn't see his true reaction beneath the guise. Link sighed again and made a move to turn away.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, it's just been a long few days." He said.

"…No, I understand. You haven't spoken to anyone at all for days, have you buddy? I can tell from your voice."

Link perked back up and stared at the blue eyes of his rabbit hood.

"How did you-?"

"You want nothing more than to protect your kingdom and your princess, I get it. Civic duty and all that." Ravio found his hand had somehow settled upon the other's, but rather than becoming unnerved he felt more at ease than he had in a long, long while. "It's hard, being asked to do something when you're not sure you're ready. Gotta buck up and face the music whether you want to or not."

Link continued to stare, his face softening.

"That's right. I…The Blacksmiths, they were like my family before this, and since Gulley's been gone…"

"You had to leave it all behind, huh?"

Human interaction had certainly been scarce for both of them, and in that moment, both understood.

"Yeah."

"It can get lonely out there, I know. Doing the right thing can make things very, very lonely."

Ravio let out a small gasp as Link suddenly and forcefully gripped him around the waist, burying his face into his robe and sending the both of them toppling over. A small blush crept upon his face when he realised the uncompromising position they were both in. Link obviously couldn't see it.

The green-clad boy raised his head, his eyes shining and an unreadable look upon his face. Ravio was about to kindly ask him to move when he felt a hand on the side of his face, cupping his cheek. The blush deepened.

Very, very scarce.

"Ravio…who are you, under that mask?" Link breathed, closing the gap between them. He stroked the merchant's cheek, as if checking to make sure he was real. It earned a small squeak, and Link smiled slightly.

His hand made a move to lift the rabbit hood, to answer the question himself before Ravio's own reached out to grab his wrist, stopping him.

"I-I…"

He didn't have to answer. Maybe it didn't matter who he was.

Ravio felt soft lips upon his own, soft despite the harshness of his journey. His eyes widened.

_What the hell is happening?_

A thousand thoughts swam in his mind but he pushed them all aside, relaxing into the chaste kiss and returning it, ever so meekly. He gripped the back of Link's tunic with his free hand before feeling the other's tongue prodding past his lips. Maybe not so chaste.

He tasted of loneliness, of slight despair for their world, and Ravio figured he tasted much the same. Link kept him pinned firmly to the floor, in control as he often was, and he was not going to challenge that status quo. The blonde ran a hand lightly over his ribs and waist, feeling, making sure he was real. It earned a shiver from the brunette, reassurance.

In a moment, they shared their likeness with each other.

The kiss ended as suddenly as it had begun, Ravio feeling coldness where once there was warmth. He felt a weight shifting off of him but stayed still, completely aghast at what had just happened. Only the sound of his own racing heart kept him company.

_What happened? Did I…did we just…?_

When he finally looked over he saw Link laying in a heap beside him, a content look on his face, the sound of snores reaching his ears soon after.

Ravio picked himself off the floor and shook his head. Still in shock, he gathered up the blanket he usually used to keep himself warm and draped it across the other boy. With Sheerow sleeping peacefully upon a perch on the opposite side of the room, Ravio found himself quite alone. Settling beside the lantern for warmth, he decided that maybe once he slept on things they would sort themselves out.

Maybe, he thought, he was a speck. A speck in the great big world.

But maybe it didn't really matter who he was.


End file.
